Hot For Teacher
by 1nerdyfangirl
Summary: I suck at summaries... It's a Sabriel story and the kink is Teacher/student or whatever it's called. *WARNING/DISCLAIMER* This contains sexual content which involves two men, so if you are not into that then DON'T READ simple as that. Also, I do not own Supernatural or the characters used for this story. Though I wished I own Sam. Also I gave Gabe a last name so there you go.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Teacher**

It seemed like any day as Gabriel woke up, at 6:30 am, with a hard on. The morning wood was an issue, but it was about the dream he had. Gabriel laid there still trying to figure out why he kept dreaming of some of his male professors. "I mean don't get me wrong; I'm not afraid to admit that they are pretty handsome. But, I know that I don't swing that way. "Gabriel thought. A sharp pain in his lower abdomen brought him back to reality. He snaked his hand down to his aching member. He lets out a soft groan as his wrap around his cock and began to pump it. "Gabriel." Called a voice from down stairs. Gabriel growls at the sound of his name being called. He tried to continue what he was doing but the voice kept repeating his name. "Ugh, Dad! I'll be down in a few minutes!" he yelled. Gabe waited for a few minutes before he continues to jerk off. Just as he was just about to climax, he hears a knock at his door.

"Oh! for the love of dad! Can I not just get a few minutes of privacy!" Gabriel screamed. "Oh…I'm…I'm sorry." A soft voice said sounding like they were on the verge of tears. "Shit!" he hissed quietly. Before he could apologize, the person ran off. Since he couldn't get any relief, Gabe just abandoned the idea all together. He sat on his bed in deep thought. When his door was opened, he looked up to see one of his little brothers at the door. "Gabriel…? Are you…mad at me?" the sweet but sadden voice returned again. "Come in little brother." Gabe said as he motioned the younger sibling in. Gabriel wrapped his arms around his little brother. "Cas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, okay buddy. I was in the middle of something and dad was getting on my nerves interrupting me." Gabe said softly. Cas nodded and replied, "If you want, I can go and let you finish what you were doing." Gabe chuckled, "Nah, it's cool. Besides, I lost interested in it anyway but thanks." Cas smiled and went on his way back down stairs. "Time for school…what a joy." Gabe sighed sarcastically.

For most of the school day, it was the same as usually until he got to his last class, which was World Religion. Gabriel got to the room about 30 minutes early to enjoy some isolation. He flopped in his usually chair, propped his feet on his desk, and began to finish the Skittles. "Excuse me? You know that you're not supposed to eat in the class, correct?" an unfamiliar voice asked rhetorically. Gabe glanced over towards the direction the voice came from. In the doorway of what looked like a professor's office, stood a man who was extremely tall, with gorgeous olive colored skin, and beautiful brunette locks. His suit was tailored to fit his body which it was easy to tell he was tone and the glasses increased his sexiness by tenfold. Gabe was so shocked by the man's appearance that he dropped his bag of Skittles. "Are you okay?" the man asked worryingly. Gabriel could not think clearly because he was just amazed at this mysterious man.

The only thing that Gabe could say is 'uh'. Man walked briskly to Gabriel. He couldn't move, nor could he process a sentence; it was like his brain had shut down. The next thing he knew, the man was snapping his fingers. Gabriel returned to planet earth just as he felt his heart racing. "Are you okay?" the man repeated with a concerning look on his face. "I..uh…I'm okay." Gabe stammered. The man smiled as he replied, "You sure? What's your name?" Gabriel can feel his cheeks burning and the butterflies going nuts in his stomach. "My name is Ga-Gabriel Novak." Gabriel answered nervously. The guy held out his hand and replied, "Nice to meet you. You might want to clean the Skittles up, yeah?" He shook the man hand. Then horror settle in Gabriel's face as he just realized that he dropped his precious candy, but that wasn't the main reason why he was horrified. It was the fact that he didn't care he drop the candy. He ran out of the room without picking up a single Skittle. Gabriel went to his car, so he can smoke since that was the only place he can. "What the fuck was that?" Gabe mumbled. Once the nicotine soothed his nerves, he texted Charlie.

Gabe: What it do Pikachu?

H: Sup?

Gabe: Gotta tell ya something but later.

H: Why not now?

Gabe: Cuz gtg to class

H: O k later.

Gabe locked his phone and ran his hands through his golden hair. He exited his car and started back to the classroom. At the door, he stopped because the sexy man, from earlier was still there, sweeping up the little pile of Skittles. As the man was bent down, Gabriel got a good look at his ass. He was getting flustered by the sight. "Damn!" he thought. The man stood up and, without turning around, said, "It's rude not to clean your mess up. But, it's okay. I will look past it this time, but next time, you will be kicked out of the class for the rest of the day, okay?" Gabriel nodded as he takes his seat. Just then his fellow classmates started to pouring in. Once everyone was seated, the man closed the door. "Good afternoon class." Man announces, "Now, my name is Samuel Winchester. You may call me the following names: Mr. Winchester or Mr. W. No other names are acceptable, and you will receive the appropriate punishment if you fail to adhere."

"So, I can't call you Samshine? Or Sam I Am?" Gabe asked acting innocently. The class tried with all their might not to laugh. Mr. Winchester glared at him as he replied, "No. You cannot. Mr. Novak."

"Aw, come on you know those names are cute." Gabe whined. "Mr. Novak. Are you done? Or do you want to continue this outside?" Mr. Winchester hissed venomously. Gabriel held his hands up as a token of surrender and flopped back down on his seat. Mr. Winchester adjusted his tie then he faced his board. As he was writing their notes on the board, Gabriel was his phone taking pictures of Mr. Winchester and edited the photos to make them look goofy and ridiculous. Once he was done doing that, he posted the photos on his social media. Soon, he was bored of that, so he decided to take a nap.

Before he knew it, he was dreaming he was still at the school but there was no one there except himself and Mr. Winchester. He motioned Gabriel the universal 'come here' sign. Gabriel didn't move from his spot but just stared with confusion plastered on his face. "Now!" barked Mr. Winchester. He complied with his eyes fixed on the ground. "Right there is just perfect." Mr. Winchester said. Gabriel's heart was pumping out of control to the point he thought was going to have a heart attack. Mr. Winchester stepped closer to him and purred, "Look at me." Gabriel stood there motionless due to him being extremely aroused and frighten at the same time. Mr. Winchester, without warning, grabbed a fist full of Gabriel's golden hair and yanked his head to look up. Gabriel gritted his teeth at situation, but that the same time, it was just throwing more fuel to the fire. "When I say, 'look at me'. You look at me." Mr. Winchester demanded. When Mr. Winchester finished his statement, he crashed his lips into Gabriel's, which took Gabriel by surprise. He quickly gave into it opening his mouth to allow his professor's tongue slide on in. The professor broke the kiss only to go down on Gabriel's neck. He bit and sucked the delicate flesh while he heard Gabriel panting.

He pulled away from Gabriel's neck and Gabriel groaned at the loss of the stimulation. Professor Winchester chuckled as he took his tie off. "Now, Turn around and hands behind you back." The older man ordered. Gabriel turned around and held his hands behind his back. "Good job." The older replied patting Gabriel on the head. "Now, face me and get on your knees." He instructed once again. Gabriel obeyed which earned him a kissed on the lips along with another 'good job'. "I want you to undo my pants and caught my cock in your mouth. You only have to the count of three to catch it or otherwise you are not allowed to cum and face punishment." Sam instructed. Gabriel went work as soon as Sam said 'One'. The button was so hard to do but it was the zipper that gave Gabriel trouble. As soon as the zipper was down, Sam moaned softly which cause Gabriel to quicken his pace and pull down his boxer with his teeth. Gabriel tried his with everything he got to get them down, but he ran out of time. Gabriel whimpered because he failed Sam. "I will be nice today. I will not punish you because you gave it your best effort." Sam purred reassuringly. Just as Sam was almost about to show his cock to Gabriel, someone woke him up.

"Gabriel!" Mr. Winchester snapped. "Huh?" Gabriel replied sleepily. "Why don't you share with the rest of us your dream, hmm? It must have been really exciting by all the noise you were making." Mr. Winchester demanded. The rest of the class laughed, but Gabriel tried to play it cool. Being annoyed by the professor, Gabriel sneered, "You know it was actually. I was dreaming of your mother." The class chanted 'o' as they stared at Gabriel then back at Mr. Winchester. "You think you're being cute, huh?" Mr. Winchester asked rhetorically. "Why aren't you flirtatious!?" Gabriel said batting his eyes. The class bellowed an uncontrollable laugher while Mr. Winchester stood there unamused. "Mr. Novak! Stay here. As for the rest of you, you may go but I want you to read and answer every single question on chapters 1,2,4, and 7. Also, there will be a quiz on them too." He sneered. The class groaned at the idea of homework and quiz.

Once it was down to just Gabriel and Mr. Winchester, the room began to feel awkward. "Mr. Winchester…I'm sorry about what I said…that was really uncalled for." Gabriel said softly. "Mr. Novak. I get that you are a prankster but what you said today was complete rude and humorless. Not to mention, you were undermining me in front of the class." Mr. Winchester said. Gabriel's smile slowly faded into a serious face. "Yes, sir." Gabriel answered. Mr. Winchester smiled briefly and pointed towards the door. "Oh, Gabriel, before you go what were really dreaming about?" Mr. Winchester asked. Gabriel began to feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks. "I dreamed I was dreaming of…. a porn star." Gabriel lied. He gave Gabriel a puzzled look. "Uh… okay well, um, you might want to lighten up on the porn for a while." Mr. Winchester advised him.

"Hey bitch!" a woman yelled as she was running towards Gabriel. He stopped and glance behind himself to see Charlie running after him. She eventually caught up with Gabriel. "So, what did…you want to talk…about?" She huffed as she was trying to catch her breath. "Not here." Gabriel mumbled as he is scooping the area. Gabriel grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled her in the nearest empty classroom. "Okay, you know that I'm bi-curious, right? Well for the past month, I've been dreaming about some pretty dirty stuff about guys…" Gabriel stated while periodically poking his head out of the door. "Okay and?!" Charlie hissed impatiently. "Well, the new World Religion professor we got. I have a crush on." Gabriel continued. "Well that's great." Charlie squeaked. "Not when he thinks I'm an asshat." Gabriel whined. Charlie face-palms herself and asked quite annoyed, "You tried to be funny your way, huh?" Gabriel nodded shamefully. "Jeez man! You are about almost completely hopeless you know that?!" she huffed softly. "Look, are you going to help me or what." Gabriel said sadly. Charlie rolled her eyes and puffed, "Fine but you own me!" Gabriel grinned his mischievous grin.

Okay. I hope this help easier to read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Again…**

Once Gabriel told Charlie his little secret, they parted ways and he went home. At his house, it was the usual; his dad, Chunk, and his brother, Lucifer, arguing cause he is rebelling, Michael is on the couch deep in his studies, Balthazar and Castiel hanging out together and playing on their phones at the same time. "Hello, Gabriel." Michael sighed uninterestingly. Balthazar and Cas silently waved at him. And, of course, Dad and Lucifer were so busy arguing that they didn't even acknowledged Gabriel's presence. Which by now, it was just normal. Gabriel opened his door, discarded his backpack and shoes by the door, and fell backwards onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling wondering why he felt strange around his professor. Then he heard a faint buzz from his phone, he fished his phone out of his pocket. It was a text from an unknown number.

 **Unknown:** hey 😊

 **Gabe:** Who dis?

 **Unknown:** Im hurt tht you don't who this is :'(

 **Gabe:** … ?

 **Unknown** : It's Becky.

Gabriel winced as he read that last message. He turned his phone off and got up, got dressed, and grabbed his keys as he made his way down stairs. Michael was still in his original spot but this time on his phone. Michael looked up and tilted his head sided ways. "Where are you going?" Michael asked. "I'm going to the police station." Gabriel answered with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Michael thought about for a minute then he made an 'o' shape with his mouth. "Yeah. I got to jet, bro. Do you mind telling dad, Cas, and Balth for me?" Gabriel requested. Michael nodded. Gabriel smiled and went on his way.

Gabriel parked in the visitor's parking lot. He lit a cigarette and took a serval short drags to calm his nerves. He walked to the building once he was done. It was a slow night at the police station. Donna was at the desk busy filing reports and what not. "Hi, Donna. Where's Detective Tran?" Gabriel asked. She stopped and looked up. "Well, hey there! He is out of town right now." Donna squealed in delight with her thick Canadian accent. Gabriel's smile lessened when she told him that. "Oh… Is there any other Detectives or Sheriff Singer that I can talk to?" Gabriel queried. "Well…we have a new guy. Winchester. I think is his name. Let me go get him, okay?" Donna replied. "Thanks." Gabriel said. Out came a guy kind short but still taller than Gabriel. He had dirty blond hair, freckles but they were barely noticeable, and emerald eyes.

"Hello, I'm Detective Dean Winchester." Said the man as he extended his hand. Gabriel grabbed his hand and shook it while he replied, "Gabriel Novak. Nice to meet you, sir." Detective Winchester nodded and motion Gabriel to follow him to his office. On their way to his office, the walk was awkward and silent but, thank god, it was a short one.

Once inside the office, Gabriel took a seat as the detective went to his desk and sat on the edge opposite of Gabriel. "So, tell me what's been going on." Detective Winchester instructed. "Okay, about a year ago, I was in a class with this girl, Becky. I think it was Biology or something dealing with science. I was paired with her for lab." Gabriel explained. "She seemed okay at first until I gave her my number. And the only reason why I gave her my number was because one day I had to miss a lecture due to a family emergency."

The detective was writing down everything Gabriel just said to him. "Did you file a restraint order on her?" he asked. Gabriel nodded as he pulled out the papers. He handed over the paper. "So, has she tried to contact you?" He queried. "Yes, she did. She texted me a moment ago. I have the screenshot if you need to see it." Gabriel responded as he showed the screenshot to the man.

He nodded as he asked, "Okay, does she know where you live?" Gabriel answered, "Yes sir." Detective Winchester rubbed the bridge of his nose and asked, "Do you a safe place to like a friend's house? Family?" Gabriel answered, "No sir, I only have one friend and the psycho knows where she lives, and I have an aunt, but she won't take me in cause her hatred to my dad" The room went quite as they were thinking of a solution for the time being. The detective's cellphone began to ring. "Uh, excuse me." He said as he answered the call while heading toward the door.

30 minutes passed since the man answered his phone. Gabriel scanned the room because he was bored and there wasn't much to do since his phone died. It looked like any other office, but a certain photo caught his attention. It was sitting on Detective Winchester's desk facing away from him. Gabriel picked it up and he turned it over. It was a picture of Detective Winchester and Professor Winchester. "He's married." Gabriel sighed in defeat. Just then the detective came back, going back to the spot he was previously in. "Sorry. Personal call." He explained. "Was it your husband?" Gabriel asked. "My husband?" he repeated. Gabriel showed the photo. Detective Winchester laugh until he was crying. "Wait. Wait. Wait. You… you think that he is my…husband?" He asked in between chuckles.

Gabriel just cocked his head looking confused. "Oh… man, that was hilarious. No, that is my younger brother." He said as he was trying to stop laugh. "Oh. I'm sorry I just assumed…" Gabriel apologized. "It's cool. Everyone at first thinks that we're married." Detective Winchester replied still wiping the tears away. "Then why does he have a wedding ring on?" Gabriel questioned. His laughter ceased, and he went silent for a moment. "His wife, Jessica, died in a car accident about 4 years ago." He replied quietly. "Oh…I'm sorry." Gabriel mumbled. He cleared his throat and said, "It's okay. Just do not mention it to Sam. He has finally started to recover from it or at least accepting it." Gabriel pretended to zip his mouth shut.

"Oh. That reminds me, my brother has agreed to let you crash at his place until this is sorted out," the detective interjected.

The detective was nice to escort him home to pack and speak with his dad. Of course, the whole entire time he was packing, Castiel and Balthazar interrogated him. "Don't go!" They begged. Gabriel paused long enough to ruffle Castiel's hair and patted Balthazar's head. "Guys, come one now. You're 21 and 22 years old. You should start being more independent, okay? Besides, it'll only be for a couple of weeks plus we can still meet up for lunch." Gabriel reassured. They smiled half-heartedly as they nodded at the same time. "Is that everything?" Detective Winchester asked. When Castiel seen him, Castiel couldn't quit staring at him. Gabriel snapped his finger in Castiel's face, but it didn't stop him from staring.

"Is he okay?" Detective asked. "Yes, he is just not use to strangers." Balthazar replied. The detective nodded and went back down stairs. Gabriel hugged Castiel and then Balthazar then ran after him. "Your family seems nice." He complemented. "Thanks, just wish my dad and brother would get along." Gabriel replied. "The two that were in the room were nice too." Detective Winchester continued. "You mean Castiel and Balthazar? Yes, they are but they can be clingy. Especially Cas." Gabriel said, "They are the youngest. The eldest, Michael, was probably in his room studying or something nerdy like that. If Lucifer was there, he probably would have been in his room blaring music or arguing with dad." Detective Winchester cleared his throat as soon as they arrived at his brother's house. "Well thanks. Detective Winchester." Gabriel said. "You can call me Dean" Dean remarked. Gabriel got out of Dean's car, which wasn't too shabby, and gather his bags from the back. Once Dean was gone, Gabriel knocked on the door. The door opens and there stood Sam dressed in only sweat pants. Gabriel tried to play it cool, but he couldn't keep his eyes from wondering to Sam's chest. "Uh… sup?" Gabriel said. Sam gave him a confused look and replied, "Nothing much…? Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Gabriel answered. After dinner, Sam showed him the room he will be staying at. "Okay, down the hall to the left is the bathroom. And, to the right is my room. If you need anything, just let me know, okay?" Sam informed. "Well, I'm going to hit the hay. Night" Gabriel yawned. When Gabriel got into the room, he leaned against the door, "Fuck! He is so hot!" He growled. Usually, it only took Gabriel 30 minute to calm down, but he can't get that image of shirtless Sam out of his head. Gabriel dug in his bag desperately look for a distraction. He pulled out his laptop. "Good this should distract me." He thought. He fired it up, but notice the network was password protected. "Shit…" groaned Gabriel. That means he must ask Sam for the password.

"Fuck that. I can't handle anymore of the sexy man." He said to himself. He looks for another distraction. He sees an old landline and gets the idea to call Charlie. It took two tries, but she finally answers the phone. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey it's Gabe." Gabriel said. "Oh, where are you at? Are you okay? Is it happening again?" Charlie interrogated him with her words going 100 miles per hour. "Woah down. Okay. Yes, it is. I'm fine. I'm at Professor Winchester's house." Gabriel said. "Shut up! For real!" Charlie gasped. "Yes. God, you should see him shirtless." Gabriel sighed like a horny little fangirl. "I want him so bad! But, I don't think he is into me." Gabriel nagged. While Gabriel was spilling the bean to Charlie, he had no clue that Sam was listening to every word.

* * *

 **Sorry for that chapter is short than Chapter 1 but I didn't want to give out too much in one go plus my hands was cramping and kidneys are hurting. Anywho, if you have any inputs, _ constructive criticism_, or request the well help keep the story fresh let me know. :) **


End file.
